shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Voyage- Log 82
Log 82: Pirates D'Artagnan and Sid vs Bounty Hunter Canis Major BOOM! D’Artagnan and Sid leaped out of the way as a disco ball sailed through the space they had been moments before, then struck the wall.... immediately exploding! The force of the blast added to their leap, and they were thrown forward towards the opponent. “A....HA!” Canis Major said, striking a pose with both of his pinky and index fingers pointing towards each other, “you’re WIIIDEE open!” “Why the hell does he have DISCO BALL BOMBS?!” Art cried in pure incredulousness, as he began slowly spinning through the air. “This is the Grand Line!” Sid countered, “we should EXPECT things like this!” “Hey, hey, HEY!” Major interjected, “it’s not cool to ignore me, faithful! Let’s...” He lifted up both his hands, “RAISE. THE. BEAT!” With those words he swung his hands down, crouching as well so his fingers could fly into a group of holes in the floor, a small click-ing sound being heard as he did so. As soon as the sound was heard, the dubstep’s volume EXPLODED! The furniture in the room itself shook as the volume reached near supersonic levels! “GAAAAHHHHH!!” Art cried, his hands flying to his ears as he desperately tried to block out the sound that was invading them. “AAAAAHHHHGGHHH!!” Sid groaned as well, plugging his ears with his fingers for a very similar reason. “And now....” Canis Major said, leaning back and pointing two fingers directly at the two pirates, “it’s... END SONATA!” At his words, a few more hatches in the room slid open, launching even more disco balls at the two Marimos! The two boys reacted quickly, with Sid lifting up his hands and muttering “Tekkai”, while Art swung his leg in an effort to kick one of the balls away. And then they detonated, the shockwave and explosion sending the two pirates flying backward, smashing into the floor! They lay there, groaning slightly, as the music pounded on... “Time to end it!” Major cried, allowing his fingers to go lax for a brief instant as strings suddenly unravelled from within his sleeves, dangling around his fingers. Grinning, he charged at the two, allowing the strings to fan out behind him, his hands curling as he prepared to fling them forward! “When music gets so loud, it doesn’t even matter if you can deal with it or not! The pure sound makes you punks woozy, dizzy, your brain struggling to deal with all the input coming in from all angles! With this strategy, I can’t possibly use, and all I need to do now is to hit you with these special little guitar strings of mine! You’ll never guess what they can do! They can-” “SHUT UP!” Sid cried, his fist flashing up and smacking the bounty hunter right in the jaw! Canis Major’s eyes blanked out as he was knocked back, flying across the room and smashing into the sound system, the sheer impact of his landing breaking it! Major laid in the wreckage of said system, groaning slightly as the two pirates had done before. Sid scowled, standing up all the way, and unwrapped a stick of dango, popping it into his mouth. “Bastard,” he muttered, “the way you talk and used music reminded me of that freaking okama back in South Blue.” He turned around to face the bounty hunter, pointing directly at him. “And there is NO WAY IN HELL that I am going back to an opponent like that.” “You suffered a lot of trauma from him, didn’t you?” Art asked, standing up and rubbing the back of his neck. “Don’t even get me started!” Sid said, turning his accusing finger towards the first mate, “you have NO idea what kind of hell it was to fight that... thing!” “Well, I-” Art began, but was interrupted. “Kukukukkukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku...” Canis Major laughed from where he was laying in the wreckage, “kukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku...” “I-is he trying to be scary with that laugh?” Art asked awkwardly, a comical bead of sweat making its way down the back of his head. “Maybe... I am.” the bounty said, as he reached out with a hand, pushing himself back into a sitting position, Indian-style, while his other hand used its index, middle finger, and ring finger to push up his perpetually semi-broken glasses, “or maybe this is all a diversion to keep you from realizing what I’m REALLY planning...” It was at that moment that Sid chose to utilize Soru in order to plant his foot firmly between the bounty hunter’s legs. As Canis Major gasped for breath, his eyes popping as if they were inflatable, Sid took another bite of dango. “Out with it, already, damn it,” he said, the area around his forehead and eyes slightly shaded. “Him reminding you of the okama really screwed you up there, didn’t it?” Art asked from the background. “A-anyway...” Major said as coughed several times, rubbing the spittle away from his mouth, his voice shrill, “you didn’t... let me finish... my monologue... about the string...” “Hm?” Sid asked, raising an eyebrow. At that moment, Sid stiffened, the dango dropping from his hands. “W-what the-?” he began, before blood began spurting from all around his body! “SID!” Art cried, taking a step forward before halting, his gaze flying to his leg, which was struggling to move forward. The Majin then turned to face the bounty hunter once more. “What the hell did you do?!” he growled. “Oh, nothing much,” Canis Major chuckled as he stood up, pushing up his glasses with his right hand once more... though this time strings were now visible, wrapped around the center parts of his fingers, “I’d just like to welcome you...” “To my Deatholin.” And then D’Artagnan’s leg exploded with blood. ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters